


The Reigns of Life (A Mortal Instruments Fanfiction)

by Wonderlavi



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlavi/pseuds/Wonderlavi
Summary: Naya Patel Lightwood is a Shadowhunter. At the tender age of 10, a dangerous mission claims the lives of both her parents. The Lightwoods become her guardians. Naya grows gracefully under the Lightwood's care, love and affection but discovers some truly horrible secrets about the Clave that her parents have left behind. When she turns 18, she is sent away on a mission and returns after a year in London.Upon arrival, she is horrified of the events that had taken place in her absence. And when the family is in Idris, an unlikely relationship between her and Sebastian Verlac forms. And once Sebastian's true identity is revealed, Naya is surprised to find how alike they are. Jonathan agrees to help her exact her revenge and expose the Clave for what they really are but only if she joins him in his conquest to. She agrees but does she understand what she is getting herself in to?And how much does Naya have to sacrifice to avenge her parents? And amidst all the sorrow, pain and evil, Naya and Jonathan find solace in each others company. But do they truly realize the price of power and love?(Note: This fanfic only takes place at the start of City of Glass)





	1. Chapter 1: Home

So I’m fairly new to the TMI fandom but I fell in too deep and here I am writing a fanfic about my character falling in love with Jonathan Morgenstern/Sebastian Verlac. So er I hope you like it, I may not be too accurate or have gotten certain things wrong so please do correct me. Thanks and I hope ya like it. Also credits to the owner of the gif, I downloaded it ages ago and I have no idea who’s one it is so do let me know if its yours, I’ll cred you.

 

Chapter 1: Home

(Naya's outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/meet_naya/set?id=213679912)

 

Where is that girl?“Jace mutters checking the time on his watch.

No idea,“Alec says rolling his eyes.

Oh give her a break,“Isabelle frowns. She’s probably clearing customs, these things take time,”

Bet you 20 bucks she’s gone shopping,“Jace smirks but Izzy laughs and nods.

You’re on,“Izzy says, shaking his hand.

They were at the JFK airport, waiting for Naya to land. She was coming in from her first mission from London. Her flight should have landed an hour ago but the boys knew Naya had probably stopped to do a bit of shopping. Another five minutes pass before the boys see her trudging a bag and a large carrier bag. 

I told you so,”Jace says smugly and Izzy rolls her eyes before slapping some money on to his hand.

Naya Patel is tall and svelte with milky brown skin. She has large brown eyes framed with long eyelashes, long luscious curly black hair and has the typically high and sharp Indian features. She could have passed for one of the Lightwoods because of their big eyes, dark hair and naturally sharp facial features as well but they were a lot paler than Naya. Also one could tell that Naya wasn’t American when she opened her mouth. Naya sounded distinctively British because she had lived in London for the most part of her life. 

She’s stylishly dressed, albeit a little inappropriate for the weather but doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. She is wearing a black silk top with a deep neckline, skinny blue jeans, nude Christian Louboutin heels, a Burberry cashmere scarf, a black bomber jacket, and an expensive Gucci tote slung across her shoulder.

Naya tends to come off as cold, snobbish and intimidating but she couldn’t really help it, she’s got resting bitch face. She was instead mostly shy and awkward but she was fun and hilarious once she got past the awkwardness of meeting someone new.

Naya!“Izzy yells, waving excitedly at her. Naya waves back excitedly, her face lighting up with a smile. The boys run ahead to help her with her luggage and they all hug excitedly. 

Oh gosh I’ve missed you all,“Naya exclaims, dropping her bags to hug Alec first.

We’ve missed you too,“Alec says, hugging her tightly. The past few months have been absolutely rotten without you Nai,”

Naya smiles at the sound of the pet name, "Nai” that only her family used. Very rarely did outsiders use the pet name and when they did, it felt weird and uncomfortable.  
Ugh I know. I missed you all so much. Especially you Izzy,“Naya says, reaching to hug Izzy. Jace snorts and Izzy glares at him.

Course you did. She’s your favourite"Jace scoffs and Naya reaches over to hug him with a smirk.

She’s my parabatai, of course she’s my favourite. Doesn’t mean I don’t love you idiots any lesser,“Naya smiles.

Alec takes the huge carrier bag from Naya and Jace takes her trolley bag. Naya hooks arms with Izzy and they make their way to the hired car. It’s a large SUV, large enough for everyone to be seated comfortably.

Nice thinking with hiring a larger car Alec,"Naya says appreciatively. I hate the idea of being stuffed in the back of a taxi with Jace and Izzy,”

You can thank me because it was my idea,“Jace yells from the trunk and Alec flips him off. 

Yeah but I made arrangements for the car so the credit goes to me,"Alec says with a smug grin. Jace chucks her bag in the trunk and gets in after Izzy. Alec gets in the front but stops Naya right before she gets in.

There’s someone I want you to meet in the car. Don’t freak out,"Alec warns, seeing her expression. Naya nods, giving him a funny look but gets in anyways. And then recognizes the person in the driver’s seat.

Magnus?"Naya says in surprise. Well that's a nice surprise,"

She’s your sister?“Magnus asks Alec in surprise. Jeez big surprise I should have known,”

What are you doing here?“Naya asks, shrugging off her jacket. And is Magnus the person you wanted me to meet Alec?”

Yeah Alec’s been dying for you to meet Magnus. They're together,“Izzy explains.Too bad you already know him. Naya turns to look at Alec, beaming. 

About time Alec!"Naya exclaims. Magnus isn’t half bad looking either,”

You take that back Naya. I’m fucking gorgeous,“Magnus says sassily and Naya chuckles.

So how do you know Magnus, Nai?"Alec asks nervously. And how did you know I was erm gay?”

Oh Alec. Everyone but you knew that we knew,”Naya says fondly, rubbing Alec’s cheek affectionately.

So how do you two know each other then?”Jace asks curiously.

How do I know her?"Magnus roars in laughter. He and Naya do a weird handshake of a sort. Then he turns around and starts to drive. We go way back and we were pretty close till she vanished to go on her secret mission,”

I’ve only been gone for a year and you latch on to my younger brother,“Naya laughs and Alec pales.

Hold up, did you guys have something going on?"Alec asks urgently and Naya shakes her head.

Ew no. Not what you’re thinking off anyways. Remember that rebellious phase I had?”Naya says, making a face. 

Who could forget,“Izzy says sourly. You and mum nearly went through the roof with your arguments,”

Yeah so I went to one of Magnus parties with my friends and I met him there and I just got cheated on by that douche Alan and well long story short, Magnus and I smoked up together and did whack stuff together and we’ve been pretty close since"Naya explains and Magnus chuckles. 

Whack stuff as in?“Alec presses and both Magnus and Naya glare at him.

Jeez Alec I’ve never hooked up with Magnus and I don’t ever intend to. Will you calm down?"Naya exclaims rolling her eyes. 

Except for that time we made out,"Magnus admits and Naya rolls her eyes. 

Yeah except for that time but it doesn’t count,”Naya says and Izzy frowns.

Doesn’t count how again?”Izzy asks, folding her arms questioningly.

Because we were both drunk as fuck and Naya fell asleep while we were making out,"Magnus explains and Naya groans.

Oh my God, Magnus you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone,"Naya says mortified as Jace roars with laughter.

You fell asleep while making out with him what the hell?"Jace exclaims. That’s some nasty business,”

Yeah real nasty. She had her tongue in my mouth and everything and the next thing I know she’s asleep,"Magnus chimes in and Naya flips him off.

Magnus shut up. Like I said, we were both really drunk and after that it was weeks before I could even look at Magnus,“Naya chuckles and Alec visibly relaxes. We’re just really close that way without any feelings involved,”

Why didn’t you tell anyone about him?“Alec asks and Naya sighs.

Well Mum and I were already going through such a horrible time, it didn’t make sense to tell her the mischief I got up to with Magnus,"Naya says. She might have tried to stop me from going out or something worse you know Mum,”

Why didn’t you tell me then?“Alec asks looking miffed and Naya laughs and then looks at Alec with a serious expression.

Because I absolutely hated you then. There wasn’t a time when Mum wasn’t lecturing me about how good you were and how I could do with taking a leaf out of your book and you were such a goody two shoes to make it worse,"Naya admits and the car erupts in laughter. I wasn’t about to tell you about Magnus, you would have snitched me out. They bicker for a bit more until Magnus interrupts them.

Wait it this the same brother you moaned about two years back?"Magnus asks.

Uh yeah if it wasn’t so obvious already,"Naya says and Magnus chuckles.

So you and Magnus huh,"Naya smiles. How did that happen?”

Long story,“Izzy interupts. But first what boy would be stupid enough to buy you that Gucci bag?”

This mundane frat boy I met on campus. We went out for a bit and he’d buy me all these expensive stuff,“Naya says, smug. And I wasn’t about to say no so I just let him buy me a whole wardrobe,”

A whole wardrobe?“Izzy shrieks. Nai you didn’t!

I did. But in my defense he wouldn’t take no for answer,"Naya protests and Alec chuckles.

You girls are horrid. Was he at least decent looking?"Magnus asks, looking bored.

Meh he was alright looking I suppose,"Naya says, whipping out her iPhone and Alec scoffs.

Jezz Nai you didn’t mention the fact that he actually bought you a freaking iPhone,"Alec exclaims and Magnus gasps. 

Oh calm down already, it isn’t that big of a deal. Here this is what he looks like,"Naya says, thrusting the phone in Jace’s face. 

He isn’t half bad looking at all,"Izzy says appreciatively. Platinum blonde hair, cheeky looking lad and fit, exactly your type,”

Yeah well I’d have really liked him if I didn’t totally hate his guts,“Naya says rolling her eyes. He wanted one of those trophy girlfriends. I fit the bill physically but I had opinions. And he thought that I was playing hard to get so he bought me all those stuff. It’s totally justified,”

Everyone chuckles and they banter a little more about Naya’s time in London until Naya asks what everyone's been up to in her absence.

I swear so much happened while you were gone, I don’t even know where to start,“Izzy says, suddenly looking nervous.

Well I’ve got more than enough time. Tell me,"Naya says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

The air in the car gets tensed and it’s very visible by everyone’s body language.

Things have been kinda shit,"Jace says with a grim tone and Naya narrows her eyes at him.

“Kinda shit” would be an understatement, “Magnus says sardonically.

Oh no. What did you do this time Jace?"Naya jokes. She looks at their grim faces and the smile slides her face off. What happened?" 

I think it’s better if you waited till we get home,"Alec says tensed. Mum wants to speak to you,”

It’s that serious?“Naya asks in disbelief. What did you get a girl pregnant or something?"

I wish it was that simple,"Jace scoffs. Haven’t you heard anything?”

I haven’t actually. I cut off all contact remember?“Naya reminds and Jace nods.

Yeah we know, "Jace says. Mum wants to talk to you about it so we’ll let her do the talking. How did the mission go anyways?”

It went alright. It was horrible though,“

Tell us about it, “Izzy says, clearly trying to divert the attention.

So I was in the mundane college in London as a medical major. Turns out someone was trying to make a hybrid race of human/demon babies. You should have seen them at the hospital, they looked a pitiful sight,"Naya says, stifling a yawn.

She's quite jetlagged and is starting to feel the effects of not sleeping on her flight. Naya starts to describe the half human, demon babies to them but then glances at Jace’s face and instantly knows that something truly awful has happened.

Jace,"Naya says slowly and Jace looks at her slowly, as if almost scared to meet her gaze.

Yeah?".

Do you know about the hybrid babies?“.

I do,"Jace says but not before hesitating. Naya looks taken aback at him.

What happened?"Naya asks softly. There’s a long silence before Magnus sighs.

Nai we’re close to the Institute already, “Magnus says. I suggest you go up straight and see Maryse first,”

You’ve met Mum?“Naya says in disbelief. What the hell is going on?”

Another long silence and Naya throws her hands up in disbelief as dreas washes over her.

Izzy tell me, you’re all starting to scare me,“Naya says forcefully, staring her straight in the eyes. Izzy stays silent and for the first time Naya sees the fear in Izzy’s eyes and that’s when she is truly afraid. Isabelle was one of the bravest people Naya knew and if she was scared, then Naya knew she had reason to be too. The silence in the car is defeaning a Naya searches their faces.

Oh fine if you’re not going to tell me what happened at least tell me that everyone we care about is alright,"Naya snaps and Jace nods.

Yeah everyone’s fine. Mum’s down and we’re going to Idris but she’ll explain things to you first,"Jace says calmly and Naya raises an eyebrow.

What are we going to Idris fo…?"Naya asks before breaking off and rolling her eyes. Oh for fuck sakes don’t answer then I’ll just ask Mum,”

The rest of the car ride is filled with silence, grim faces and angry glares. Naya doesn’t say a word when Magnus arrives at the Institute.

She simply slams the door and makes her way urgently up to her mother’s study. A wave of nostalgia hits her as she runs up the steps. She remembers the first time she had stepped foot in this place. 

Naya Patel was only 10 when she had come to New York with her biological parents, Naina and Dev Patel. They were initially from the Delhi institute but moved to the London Insititute and came to New York for a mission.

She didn’t go back home to India or even the London Institute when news of their death came. Both Naina and Dev killed by a Greater Demon. And Naya’s parents were her only existing relatives. Funny enough the Lightwoods took over as her official guardians. There were others who could have taken care of her at either the London or Delhi Institute but Naya did not oppose to staying in New York under the Lightwoods care. So she stayed in New York.

She was older than Alec by a year and was thrilled to finally have siblings, Alec and Isabelle. They were all very young and she fit in like a glove. And Maryse and Robert Lightwood never let her feel the loss of her parents. From day one, she was at ease with all of them. And then eventually took to calling them“Mum” and “Dad” It was something Rob and Maryse never questioned, in fact they actually sat her down and told her that they were comfortable with her calling by their names. She didn’t address them that way at the start but did one day following Alec and Isabelle’s lead. 

Naya snaps out of her thoughts as she arrives at her Maryse’s office and is about to barge in before she pauses. She knocks and then pushes the door open. Maryse glances up from writing furiously and smiles so warmly, the dread that Naya feels melts away. She had missed Maryse so much and runs into her open arms.

Hi Mum,“Naya exclaims. I missed you so much,”

I’ve missed you too baby,”Maryse says, kissing her cheek. Naya lets Maryse hold her tightly for a minute and then proceeds to sit down heavily on her chair.

It’s only then that Naya notices the large circles under Maryse eyes and how her mother looked thinner and more haggard.

Mum, what’s going on?”Naya asks, dread bubbling up in her stomach again. They wouldn’t tell me anything in the car,”

Maryse sighs and rubs her temples.  
Do me a favour, Naya. Please close the door and have some tea,”Maryse says, pouring Naya some tea.

The Lightwoods caught the habit from Naya. It was such a British thing but weirdly enough caught on to the Lightwoods. So Naya gets up, closes the door, sits back down and takes a sip of her tea. Maryse sighs again and then pours herself another cup of tea.

Mum what is it?”Naya asks, unable to contain her urgency. Tell me,”

And so Maryse starts, and she doesn’t stop until she’s done. From the very start about a girl named Clary, to Valentine Morgenstern and how he turned out to be Jace’s father and not Michael Wayland.

She fills Naya in on how they had discovered how Jace Wayland was actually Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and the fight that occured just mere weeks ago on Valentine’s invisible ship, Luke Garroway and Jocelyn Fairchild and how both Maryse and Robert had been in the Circle and what had happened to Hodge.

And Naya looks at her mother in horror and tries not to cry when Maryse starts to cry. Instead she holds her mother tightly and for a while, they stay like that. Naya knows that this isn't the full story, that there was definitely more to the story and especially because her siblings were involved.

And a few minutes after, Isabelle pokes her head in to the room and sees the two of them huddled and joins in the hug. They don’t say anything for a few minutes and Naya feels like she has aged 10 years in the matter of an hour.

Well when are we leaving for Idris?"Naya asks, breaking the silence. 

Tomorrow,"Maryse says. She wipes her face and takes a deep breath. 

We’ve got Magnus coming in to make us a portal so we can go to Alicante,"Izzy explains and Naya nods, the dread in her stomach overflowing. 

I suppose I’ll go unpack and pack some essentials then,” Maryse nods and lets Naya go. She understands that Naya needs a little breather. The past hour had been stressful. But while she was elated to have her eldest daughter back at home, she was also afraid for the future of her children. Maryse sighs and takes another sip of her now cold tea.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter I was so busy during the holidays. But anyways Happy New Year everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I may be so bold as to suggest a song for you to listen while you're reading this chapter.

My recommendations would be Money, Power, Glory-Lana Del Rey for the darker sides and for those looking for a lighter tone, I would suggest Love Never Felt So Good-Michael Jackson. The MJ song would come more in tune towards the end of this chapter but go ahead and listen to anything else you would like to or even make a suggestion to me if you'd like to.

Also gentle reminder that I do not own any of the characters except the ones I created. The story isn't going to follow the TMI books super accurately but there won't be any huge changes. Once again happy new year and happy reading!

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Naya walks to her room very slowly. She had imagined the day would go differently; they would go ordered dinner from the local pizza place they liked and then she would have gone by Magnus place for a bit. Naya would have spent a couple of hours catching up with Magnus and then she'd have gone to hangout with the rest of her siblings early in the morning at Taki's again.

She sighs because she had been craving the watermelon raspberry smoothie they served at Taki's. Now it was hardly likely Mum would let them go. Her room is the exact state she had left in; an utter mess. It was obvious that Izzy had rummaged around for clothes, shoes or makeup but other than that most of her things were where she had left them. On her desk is a vase filled with roses and the whole room reeks of the scent. No doubt Izzy had taken the initiative to put some because she knew Naya loved roses. 

And Naya can't help herself when she leaps on to her bed like a child. Then she reaches under her bed for her special box of things. There was a small section that Naya had built to hide little things of her own from her family. Mainly stuff like her cigarettes, her special Star Wars Zippo lighter that she only took out for special occasions, a dried rose that a drunk girlfriend had given her on a night out, a couple of concert wristbands and a small vial of billywig serum Hodge had given her.

It was hard to believe that Hodge, who she'd respected and looked to for guidance while she was a teenager had betrayed her family that way. Maryse had to told her what happened to Hodge but didn't go much into details. Naya didn't ask but she knew he was probably in the Silent City.

She gets up and from a small cupboard filled to the brim with books, Naya retrives a Star Wars book. It was most important to her as it contained her fathers journals.   
Naya opens the book and pulls out the journals. She smells the nice old scent that books typically have and then hugs the journals to her chest and sniffs. She remembered her parents despite losing them at 10. Naya looked more like her father, only the more feminine version but people had often told her she was more like her mother. She had inherited Dev's physical features but Naya walked and talked Naina Patel. Naya has always been the type of person to question higher authority. While her parents were alive, they questioned the Clave and the politics that surrounded Idris. 

They taught their daughter that at every point, that it was always good to question higher authority. She had just turned 10 when news of their death came. Naya had no other living relatives or even Godparents as her parents had run away together and gotten married secretly in Britain. They were supposedly from one of the more prestigious Shadowhunter families in India but eloped as their parents were against their union.

They lived for a bit in Leeds, taken refuge in the London institute when Naya was born and lived there for a couple of years. Naya couldn't remember the members of the London Institute and she didn't visit them either the entire time she was in London either. She had stayed at the mundane college campus and went for classes and pretended to be a mundane overall.

Dev Patel was later offered leadership of the Amsterdam institute so they moved to the Netherlands when Naya was about four or five years old. Naina Patel was later chosen as the local Conclave's representative and her political career kicked off then. She climbed the ladders quickly, known for her wit, practical arguments and tactical proposals. She was offered a seat in the Council after two years and for a brief time, Naya floated back and forth Alicante and Amsterdam as her father couldn't leave the Institute.  
Then Naya had discovered in the journal that her father had left behind, that Valentine had come looking for her parents. He had wanted Naina Patel to join the Circle, her husband and child were also most welcome to join them. Naya was only a child then.

According to his journal, her mother had wanted to join the Circle. Naina Patel had believed the Clave was truly corrupt as she was a member of the council. The journal her father had left behind was full of entries about the various corruption and crimes going on in the Clave. Stories of murder, corruption, abuse of power among the more prestigious families in Idris, serious offences of the law and sexual favours among ranks. But they were a very practical couple, Naina was the idealist, Dev was the realist and he managed to talk her out of it. They had sent Valentine a letter of their declination and he had sent one back with a faerie ring, asking them to contact him through the ring if they had changed their minds. Naya had the both the letter and the ring that she kept in a jewellery box that was supposedly her mothers. 

The jewellery box contained her parents wedding bands, her mother's engagement ring, an old photo of them at their wedding, a polaroid photo of baby Naya, letters from both her parents and a lock of her Naina's hair. Right after the Patel's had declined Valentine, the Circle was ruined and Valentine fleed. But then the Council had discovered Valentine's interest in Naina Patel for it was rare that Valentine himself asked people to join him. And for him to have targeted Naina Patel made her an instant threat, especially since she was a Council member. 

What made matters worse, was that her mother was elected to become the next Inqusitor. Now they couldn't publicly execute her or demote her, as Naina knew too much and the Clave faced a risk by making it a public affair. Even if they managed to sentence Naina, they risked being questioned by the rest of the public. So they sent Naina and Dev on a mission that was aimed on getting rid of Naina Patel. They didn't intend for Naya's father to get killed too but it certainly made things easier. It was no doubt they killed Naina Patel off knowing she was eventually going to expose and rid of a lot of the Clave's members when she became Inqusitor. 

So they sent Dev and Naina on a "mission" to New York which was how they ended up at the New York institute. Naya wasn't sure what exactly the mission was about but her father had written that they knew they were being set up. The Patel's had made all sorts of necessary arrangements for their only daughter, thus all the letters, the jewellery box and the journal were hidden away until Naya had found it. The Clave had ransacked through their belongings but her father was a formidable man. He had hid the book inside another book in the Institute's library. In a book he knew only Naya would want to pick up; Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible.

The Lightwoods kids never bothered much for mundane movies. The boys and Izzy did watch Star Wars now and then when Naya bugged them but they wouldn't pick a book up to read about it. But her father must have known that she would. He had been a huge fan of it and made Naya watch every single one of the movies at home on DVD.  And like her father had collected vintage Star Wars merch, Naya had Stormtrooper toys, a tie fighter model, a very prized Princess Leia figurine and her very own version of Darth Maul's darksaber. All of that were left behind at the London Institute. And they never came back to her when her parents died. Infact nothing except for the possesions she had at the New York institute. She had only brought along a stormtrooper plushie with her to New York that she still had, now old and smelly on her dresser. 

After her parents death, the Lightwoods took over as her official guardians. Naya had never talked to Robert and Maryse about it but she wondered if they knew what had truly happened to Naina and Dev and if they becoming her legal guardians were no accident. After all they were Circle members and had known Valentine directly. It was all very confusing at first because Maryse was rubbish at explaining her parents death but eventually Naya understood was had happened. She had cried when they died but she hadn't truly understood the depth and the impact of their deaths on her. 

But Naya flourished, loved and cared for by the Lightwoods, like she was their own. She was older than Alex by a year but was thrilled to finally have siblings, Alex and Isabelle. They were all very young and she fit in like a glove. It took a long while to warm up to Alex but Naya loved Izzy instantly.  It was funny how Naya thought she would dislike Isabelle but ended up liking her the most. Izzy was nothing but curious when Naya had first arrived at the New York institute.  She asked endless questions about Naya and her parents and her culture and what India looked like. And Naya in return asked a great many questions about New York, and America and if she had ever met Mark Hamill. 

Naya was in many ways like Isabelle. They shared a great love for clothes, makeup and high heeled shoes, both being tall girls. But while Izzy was more outgoing and cheeky and sexy, Naya was more reserved, skeptical and shy. She came off as snobbish sometimes and intimidating but she didn't mind. And when Izzy turned 12, they became parabatai. It was so natural and expected of them, that it came off surprise to no one. They were parabatai right before Alex and Jace Wayland. 

The arrival of Jace Wayland had made Naya quesy. Initially she didn't like the blond boy with the fearless blue eyes. But that was more to Naya's shyness, that eventually lead to an unbreakable bond between the four of them. Naya wonders if she'll look at Jace differently now that she knows he is Valentine's son and has a younger sister named Clary. She wonders temporarily what Clary looks like and if she's like Jace with blonde hair and filled to the brim with arrogance and self-confidence. She shakes her head and goes back to reading her fathers journals. When Naya had just turned sixteen, she had discovered the Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible in the Institution's library. It was a large book and had seemed like such a weird and unnatural book to be in the Institution's library. 

A book like that had only one place and that was Naya's personal book collection in her room,"Naya had thought as she carried the book back. She can still remember the surprise and slight dismay when she had discovered a huge hole in the middle of the book, holding her father's journals, surprise at the journals and dismay that she wouldn't be able to read the Star Wars book. She poured through the personal journal and cried and laughed whenever she hit sad or funny parts. 

The journals dated back to when her parents had first got married and Naya was grateful that her father had written so much so she could have this piece of them forever. She roared in laughter when she read an apology her father had included for destroying the book. And at the end of the journal, Naya had decided that she wouldn't tell anyone of what she had discovered that summer afternoon, not even Isabelle who she trusted with her life.

Naya sighs as she puts the journals back into the Star Wars book. Then she puts them back to her book cupboard and then lunges her heavy bag on to her bed. She starts to unpack some of the new clothes the mundane boy had given her but some she leaves in the bag. She's in the midst of zipping her bag up when a soft knock can be heard from her door. Her mother steps in with another lady trailing behind her. 

Naya, there's someone I'd like you to meet,"Maryse says softly as the lady behind her peaks shyly. Naya plasters a large smile on her face and holds her hand out to shake the strangers hand.

Hello I'm Naya,"Naya says, sounding friendly enough. She shakes the lady hand and makes note of the strong grip the lady has for someone seemingly small.

I am Madeleine Bellefleur,"she says, smiling warmly at Naya. Naya looks at Maryse in confusion and Maryse nods.

She's my friend from when I was young. I went to school with her and she was a close friend when I was your age, Naya,"Maryse explains. She'll be here with us when we leave for Alicante,"

Oh that's lovely. I assume you will be staying her tonight then?"Naya asks and Madeleine nods. 

Yes of course. We've some very important business in Alicante, best to spend the night here. Wouldn't do us any good if I were late when the Portal is opened,"she chuckles and Naya nods. The Maryse frowns at Naya looking at her overflowing bag of clothes.

Don't tell me you're planning to bring all those clothes to Alicante,"Maryse begans. Come on I'll help you sort some more clothes,"

Mum no I want to bring all this and I'm packing light!"Naya argues and Madeleine chuckles. 

I sense a mother/daughter argument from a mile away,"she smiles. I'll leave you two to packing then,"

She exits the room, closing the door behind her softly and Naya turns her attention back to Maryse.

I just finished packing with Isabelle. She wanted to bring a huge bag too, the both of you are impossible,"Maryse says, her hands on her hips in typical motherly fashion. Come on lets have a look,"

With a groan, Naya holds up whatever she decides she absolutely needs and Maryse decides if she gets to bring it along. Whatever Naya doesn't get to bring, she chucks back in to her wardrobe and whatever she can bring, Maryse folds neatly into a smaller suitcase.

What's all these new branded clothes?"Maryse asks, holding up her favourite new and very expensive Balmain leather jacket. And don't tell me you got these stuff cheap because they're second hand, they look brand new,"Maryse holds up a small Prada bag.

Oh they're gifts from this mundane boy,"Naya explains but then Izzy comes barging in to her room. 

Nai Mum says we can go out so we're going to Taki's for dinner. Are you coming or not?"Izzy demands but then spies the Balmain jacket and pounces on it. You have one of these? They're like two thousand dollars,"

Naya,"Maryse says, her tone skeptical and demanding an explanation.

I'm not lying Mum,"Naya protests. I met this mundane boy there, he was really loaded and we went out for a bit and he took me shopping once or maybe twice, okay fine three times and told me to knock myself out so I did,"

Yeah mum no harm in that,"Izzy defends me. I heard he was a really shitty guy so its justified,"

Nai you can't go around making use of men's emotions like that. What have I told you about playing with boys emotions,"Maryse says with a mischievous smile on her face. Naya squels and hugs Maryse. Then she rummages around her bag till she comes up with a two boxes, one that's heavily dented and looks like a shoebox and another much smaller box, bearing Bvlgari's logo on it. She tosses the shoebox at Izzy and then hands the smaller box to Maryse.

I know you fancy their perfumes so I picked one up for you while I was at Harrod's,"Naya says, beaming at her mum. Maryse smiles and then leans over to kiss Naya's cheek. Izzy screams in delight when she flips the top of the box and sees the black pair of shoes in it. Naya had managed to snag a pair of the infamous Pensamoi Christian Louboutin heels for Izzy, when she saw it in Harrods, she knew she had to get it for Izzy.

Oh you didn't,"Izzy squeals excitedly as she tries the shoes on.

Of course I did idiot,"Naya says affectionately. Can I borrow them every once in a while though,"

Uh duh you can but I get to wear them out first,"Izzy says and Naya laughs. Izzy manages to put on the strappy pair of heels and then parades around the room for a bit while Naya and Maryse applaud her. They finish packing and then after waving goodbye to their mother, the make their way downstairs to where the boys were waiting.   
That's all we do nowaday,"Alec grumbles. Wait for you two,"

I just got home today Alec, you've got a whole lot of waiting to do,"Naya teases. They make their way out of the Institute and then to Taki's Diner. Naya eagerly orders chocolate chip pancakes and her favourite smoothie. Then they sit down and talk about the things that had been happening. Naya knew she have gotten a more extensive explanation from them because she knew they would have been more involved than anyone else.

So Valentine's son eh?"Naya asks, sipping on her smoothies. Jace frowns sheepishly and nods. Naya finds that she doesn't look at Jace any differently, even with the shocking news but he's the same old Jace, albeit a little older and less carefree than when she had left for London. 

Relax. I'm still your sister and your still my brother,"Naya says with a light tone and Jace chuckles. Now that they've addressed the elephant in the room, the four talk excitedly about everything. They hang out at Taki's till 12 when Alec starts panicking at the time and insists they leave. They catch a cab back to the Institute and go to sleep even later because they stay up and order pizza. Its nearly 3 when Maryse finds them lounging around and shoos them to bed. 

And that night Izzy and Naya sleep together in Naya's room. Her bed is more than accommodating to fit the both of them and they figure there's so much more to talk about but the minute their heads hit their pillows, they're sound asleep. Alec comes in a little while later, grumbling about getting nagged by Maryse to sound off at the two but softens and a small smile creeps on to his face at the sight of them sound asleep. He closes the door after him and then creeps back to his room.


End file.
